The Saltzman Sisters
by Allijca-TVD-McConnell
Summary: Dakota and Demetria Saltzman were always isolated from other people and lived an exceedingly terrifying life and when their father moves them to Mystic Falls everything just seems to get worse.
1. Preface

p style="text-align: center;"strong-Preface-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThere is a large difference between friends and family./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe difference is one of them is loyal and loving./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCaring and protecting./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOne of them is always going to be by your side no matter what./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOne of them loves you before anyone else./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBut which one?/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 1

(Demi's P.O.V)

"DAD!" I whine as my annoying older 'sister' snatches my phone from my hand. "Make her give it back!"

She sticks her tongue out at me as she taps on it.

"Kota." My dad scolds. "Behave! Stop bullying her." He laughs

He's actually laughing at her stupid assault.

Why thank you daddy who I love very much.

"Oooh look at this." Dakota says as she shows my dad my phone.

"WHAT!?" I panick.

"Demi is talking to a boy." She grins. "Oh Troy I'm going to miss you too." She mocks me terribly.

"I do not sound like that." I growl.

I don't.

I sound perfect.

I snatch my phone back aggressivley.

"No? Your right I couldn't get any higher or whinier." She smirks

"I think you did a pretty good job." My dad laughs.

He laughs!

AGAIN!

He's ganging up on me.

"WHAT THE HELL! I don't like the blatent favouritism going on here!" I stress but it just causes them to laugh even more. "Noooooo!" I cry out."You are so lame. This is bullying! I'm going to make my own group and fight back ten times harder then we'll see how you like it!"

"Your being dramatic." Dakota tells me as she picks up her suitcase.

"And what will you call this group?" My mean, mean dad asks.

"The cool people." I tell him sternly.

"uhm-hmm."

I growl at him.

"Oh step back she's full grizzly bear attack mode." Dakota, who I now hate, jokes.

"Your my least favourite adopted sister." I spit as I walk out the door.

"I'm your only adopted sister!" She calls after me.

Not if I can help it.

"Don't care." I huff as I walk toward her car.

I open the door and climb in making sure to slam it very loudly behind me.

This was how it always is.

Dad and Dakota would mess about with me and it was fun but like I say before it was blatent favouritism.

SHES ADOPTED!

Dad's had her longer though.

She was adopted 2 year's before I was born and I only found out she was adopted a year ago.

I'M HIS ONLY LEGITIMET CHILD!

She is the eldest though.

She is 19 in 4 days and had her own house and everything.

It is not fair!

But hey, atleast I'm the prettier sister.

YAY!

My sister and dad climb into the front seats after packing our suitcases into the boot.

They both turn and look at my sulking form.

"Drive!" I order.

For the rest of the drive I just stair out of the window.

I try convinving my dad to stop for food but N0!

He is evil.

Evil Alaraic and Evil Dakota.

Evil evil evil!

The car stops and I practically jump out.

"Mimi!" My dad calls from the car. "Help." He guestures his hand to the car boot where the luggage is set.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Consider this karma for starving your only child." I call back as I walk into my sisters new house.

I look around at it.

"Ewww." I squeal. "This is ugly Kota!" I shout out of the door.

She appears next to me.

"I like it." She smiles looking around.

"Your delusional." I look at her in disguist. "Now I'm glad I'm living at the loft."

I might be young but my dad is trusting me to live at the loft while he lives at home.

YAY!

I am so loved.

He's just helping me settle in for the first few days.

"I've got you registered at the school I'll be teaching."

"NOOOOO!" I cry.

"What?"

"I don't wanna be one of those lame kids who's parent's a lame teacher." I stomp my feet and cross my arms to my chest. "NOO0OO0O!"

"Mimi there would be no point sending you to a different school." He says sternly.

I mimick him with my hand. "Oh blah-blah-blah."

"Right-" Dakota pipes up. "I'm gonna throw this stuff in my room then we can all go grab a bite to eat...on you daddy." She says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"On you daddy!" I mock in a stupid voice.

She glaires and takes her suitcase, walking away down a hallway.

"Yes! Finally you'll feed me." I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I knew you loved me."

"Your hard done to." He laughs.

I look up at him and give him my sweetest smile.

"Yes but you wuv me."

"Yes but thats only because I'm your father and I'm obliged to unless I wouldn't..." WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT! "Joking." He laughs at my reaction which is my jaw dropping literally to the floor.

I quickly close my mouth.

"You is a nasty man." I sulk pushing him away.

"Hard done to." He tuts.

"Ready to go?" Dakota asks coming back into view.

"Yup-yup." I respond cooly.

She shakes her head at me and laughs as we walk out to the car.

And I am sat alone in the backseat again.

''All by myself!'' I sing, pretty well if I may add, from the lame ass back seat.

Dakota starts the car and we are off.

After driving around for a while we finally settle on the Mystic Grill.

We walk in and I feel like a badass.

All we needed now was to go in slow motion with a fan blowing on us and some hardcore music.

'YOUR MY CHERRY PIE!'

And those cool glasses.

We sit down at a booth.

I notice a guy sitting at the bar doing a once over my big sister.

I groan and put my head on the table.

"Whats wrong?" Kota asks me.

"That guy is clearly checking you out." I say boredly.

This always happens.

WHY!

WHY?

I am the hot sister.

The cute sister.

The funny sister.

Why won't guys check me out.

"Who?" My dad asks looking around.

I point at the guy not stretching my arm out far enough for anybody else to see.

He's a tall blonde boy with a cute baby face.

He has funny hair.

Awh he's too cute for my sister.

She doesn't even like guys!

Dakota inhales deeply.

"Dad." She says causing us both to look at her. "You didn't tell me vampires lived in Mystic Falls." She says.

I wince at the thought.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"The boy... He's a vampire." She tells us.

"How can you tell...Dakota are you a witch?"

"What? NO! No...I've been studying vampires my whole life Mimi so have you, we can clearly tell the difference between a vampire and human."

"I can't." I pout sadly.

Theres nothing special about me.

"I didn't know they still lived here." He tells us.

"Huh...wha-" I look over at the bar to see a georgous dark haired boy with beautiful brown eyes. He turns to me doing a once over MY body before smiling at me. He was talking to a girl with the same features. Best guess it's his sister. "YAY! YAY!" I clap excitedly.

"What you so happy 'bout?" Kota asks me.

"Never you mind Evil Dakota. Never you mind." I smile wickedly and turn to the boy and wink at him, he chuckles in response.

I AM SO IN!

We start to have a normal family meal like a normal family and actualy enjoy ourselves.

Wow.

What has this world come to?

Once we finish Dakota tells us she needs to go unpack and leaves, leaving me with my dad.

"Yay quality daddy-mimi time!" I wrap my arms around him and pull him into the tightest bear hug I can muster.

"Actually Mimi I've got a meeting with the Mayor in-" He stops and looks at his watch. "15 minutes."

"No! That's not fair! You always spend loads of time with Kota but never me. Why?"

"I'm sorry Demi but It's probally going to get worse once I start working."

Oh sad face.

No fair!

Demi go unloved!

Demi gonna get very depressed.

"Oh-okay. Will I be in your history class?" I ask hopefuly.

"Uhm-" He pretends to think about it. "Duh- yeh."

"Yes! Careful daddy the last history teacher was murdered. Maybe theres a homocidal history teacher hating freak on the loose."

He shakes his head at me and stands up.

"I'll see you later." He gives me a kiss on the side of my head. "Be careful and stay away from the vampires Mimi I knew you like looking for trouble."

I try to look stern.

"But-"

"I'm serious Demi, think about what happened to your mom."

I nod.

"Love you." I say as he walks out.

I walk up to the bar.

Lets see if I can get away with this one.

I look to my side to see the vampire who was checking my sister out.

He's compelling himself a drink.

"I hope your not gonna use compulsion for everything." I say under my breath.

He turns to me and I feign a smile.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

I move closer.

"So tell me how many vampires are living in Mystic Falls? Any brothers? Sisters? Parents?"

He eyes me up suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh drop it. My dads been studying vampires his whole life and so have me and my sisiter, he used to kill them for a living he can still kill them now."

He tries to keep up his dumb act for about another 5 minutes before finally cracking.

"And how can you be so sure I'm a vampire?"

I dig into my pocket for a small bottle of liquid.

Vervain.

I dip 3 of my fingers into it.

"I don't know." I say as I placed my fingers on his face and watch it burn. "Wild guess." I smile and walk of.

He looks after me laughing.

(Dakota's P.O.V)

I looked at my phone and laughed at a message from my bestfriend.

I walked around a corner and accidently walked into somebody's chest.

It nocked me backwards but I didn't hit the floor.

Somebody had caught me.

It carefuly lowered me to the ground and I looked up to see a man holding his hand out to me.

"Hi." I laughed.

I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Hello."

"I'm- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No. No." He said.

He pulled his hand behind my back.

I was about to ask him what he was trying to accomplish when my thoughts were broke by his hand brushing down my waist.

I looked down and then slowly, taking him in on the way, looked up to meet his blue eyes surrounded by his raven dark hair.

It wasn't until I inhaled that I realised something.

"Vampire." I whispered.

" How did you know." He said his fangs clicking.

He pushed me into a wall using his vampire speed.

He smirked at me as he lowered his head to my neck.

His teeth scraped over my flesh and I let them.

He was about to get a taste of his own medicene.

His fangs pierced into my carotorid but after a few seconds he pulled back.

"Vervain." He groaned.

"That's what that feels like." I said as I pulled out a gun from my waistband.

I shot him 7 times in the stomach.

"And wooden bullets." He groaned again. "Who are you?" He couched.

"Awh honey that's for me to know and you to... dot-dot-dot."

I quickly walked away .

I had dropped my phone when he had pinned me against the wall.

I just ran home.

I ran and ran as fast as I could quickley slamming my door shut once I got in.

I slid down my door and breathed heavily.

"Oh god." I cried.

(Demi's P.O.V)

I'm sat at home on my bed texting Dakota 'goodnight.'

I lie down under my covers and switch off my lamp.

I'm ready to go to sleep when my phone dinged.

*Dem come over tonight I really don't want to be alone on my first night in a town full of scary vampires x* -101

I don't feel right about this.

Something's off about the message.

First day jitters?

I switch my lamp back on and get changed out of my pj's into a pair of sweats and a tank top.

I put on my trainers and leave.

It's 10:34 pm and my dad still hasn't got home.

At first I was scared but then he sent me a message to say goodnight and to say sorry for running out on me earlier.

(Dakota's P.O.V)

I heard a loud bang coming from the foyer.

"DAD?" I shouted as I walked round the dark halls only being guided by the faint moonlight through the windows. "Dad? Demi? Dad?" I shouted awaiting a response.

"Nope." A voice told me.

I looked around but I couldn't find the owner.

"Hello."

"Hello to you to." I felt hands on m waist and spun around to see the vampire who had bit me earlier standing way to close to me. "Boo." He said as he swiped his arm nocking me backwards.

"Dont. Touch. Me." I hissed at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled.

I was not beleiving a word that came out of this blood suckers retched mouth.

I was about to respond but my chance was broke by the sound of the doorbell.

"That will be Demi." He walked toward the door.

"No!" I screamed at him. "Leave her alone don't touch her!"

He swung the door open revealing Demi standing there looking confused.

"We haven't officialy met. I'm Damon Salvatore." He held his hand out for her to shake.

"Demi saltzman." She shook his hand and the next thing I heard was cracking and screaming.

He threw Demi at me.

"How can you even get in?" I asked scared.

"Well the deed hasn't yet been handed over to you and the person who does own the deed is... well let's say... not around." He smirks wickedley.

"Your a prick!" Demi shouted at him.

I put my arms round her cradling her to my chest.

"Leave us alone!" I told him.

He shook his head.

"Now what would be the fun it that."

He launched at us.

(Alarics P.O.V)

I pulled out my phone and dialled Demi.

It was late and I wanted to check she was okay after leaving earlier.

*Ring Ring.*

''Daddy.'' I heards Demi's voice whisper down the phone.

"Mimi are you okay?"

''It was horrible daddy there was a vampire and he hurt me he hurt us.''

I knew it was a bad idea leavng her alone.

I felt a pang iin my heart at the thought of anybody hurting my girls.

"Okay, where are you know?" I asked so quick I jumbled my words.

''At the loft.'' She cried.

"I'm coming." I said quickly running to my car.

I drove as fast as I could.

My heart thumped out of my chest as I opened the door.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Dakota and Demi asleep on the couch.

I walked over to Demi and lifted her up.

I carried her into her bed.

As I pulled the douvet over her body I kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp.

I then went back to the couch and lifted Dakota up.

I carried her into my bed lying her down I kissed her cheek and walked back over to the couch.

I picked up a fleece and led down.

After debating wether or not I needed to watch over them for 3 hours I finally drifted off.

(Demi's P.O.V)

I wince and turn my body to shield myself from the sun.

"Ah!" I scream when I realise I'd turned to far and fall out of bed.

Dakota is by my side in seconds.

"Morning." She has a chirpy smile.

"Grrrr." I grumble groggily. "How can you be such a morning person?" I ask as I walk with her to the main room.

I walk over to the little island by the stove and sit cross-legged on it.

"Cofee now!" I order stubbornly.

"Yes oh mighty one." She says bowing.

I can't help but laugh.

"Love you goof." I laugh.

"Love you too sis." She says as she brings a mug out of a cuboard. "First day, eh?"

"Hmm." I mumble.

"Scared?"

I shake my head.

"Nope."

"Agh." I hear my dad from behind me. "She's in denial." He tells Dakota whilst his hand plays with the end of my hair.

"Nope." I repeat tugging my hair away from my dad and placing it over my left shoulder.

Dakota places a cup of cofee infront of me.

"Aha, yeh, no!" My dad tells me and takes the cup from my reach.

"Nooooooooo!" I cry. "Morning bad...Mimi bad!" I try reaching my cup. "Mean father! Mean!"

I stomp away.

"She's hype enough on her own." I hear my dad scold my sister.

I go into the bathroom with a towel and my toiletries.

Once I shower I grab my towel wrap it around me and then grab my dressing gown and wrap that around me.

I dry the ends of my hair so it won't drip onto the floor and quickly scuttle away to my room.

I dress into white crop top but put over it a claret button up chekered shirt and then a pair of tight, dark blue, denim jeens.

I also wear adidas trainers, which are black with white laces.

I tie my hair back into a high pony tail which I then turn into a bun.

I pick up my locket and open it and admiring the picture inside.

In the picture is me and Dakota with my mum.

Me as a small baby and Dakota still infant.

I'm on the left side in my mothers arm and Dakota is stood on the right kissing my mothers cheek.

This was took long before she died but I still don't have many memories of her.

The picture brought tears to my eyes so I close the heart and clip it around my neck and pick up my small golden friendship ring from Dakota.

We have all the matching jewelry to show our affection.

She can be kind when she want's to.

When she isn't ganging up on me with my dad.

I smile as I walk back into the main room in search of my dad.

"No makeup?" Dakota asks.

"No Kota, I'm beautiful enough without it." I grin.

"She's the daughter I like." My dad says to Dakota pointing at me.

Yay favouritism.

Dakota laughs us off.

"Ready?" Dad asks.

"Yep." I smile widely.

"Bye!" Dakota calls after us as I pick up my back and walk with my dad to the car.

(Dakota's P.O.V)

I decided to walk back to my house afew hours after my dad and sister left.

Of course I couldn't just have a normal day and had to bump into somebody on the way back.

"How many times is this going to happen." I groan looking up at Damon.

"Some call it fate, destinty?"

"Stalking." Might I add.

I walked passed him but he just decided to be annoying and walked along side me.

"So Dakota Saltzman what brings you to town?"

"Ugh- are we doing this?" ... "Yup I guess we are. My dad got a job at the local high school so... Here we are."

"And how are you liking the town. Any perks?"

"What the vampires oh yeh they're GREAT!"

"Any hot guys." He asked winking.

"Can you head get any bigger." I scoffed.

"Meh." He responded.

"No for you information there aren't any 'hot' guys." I said proudly. "Guys have one really big turn off."

I bumped into his chest and he held me by my shoulders.

"Even me?" He asked.

"Even you."

"And what is this 'really big turn of' then?"

"A penis." I whispered into his ear before walking down the street leaving him gobsmacked.

(Demi's P.O.V)

"Dem we should talk about last night." My dad suggested as he put a hand on my knee. "The phone call? The vampire? I mean—" He looked at my arm. "Your wrist?"

"I'm sorry dad." I whispered opening the door and quickly getting out of the car and making my way through the crowd.

I could hear him calling my name from behind me but I wasn't paying attention.

I couldn't bare to think about what happened last night. I really didn't want to have, seriously.

I tripped over my own feet and was immediately caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Heh," I chuckled. "Thanks I—" I looked up. "Oh, shit." I cursed as I looked up into the green eyes I had met briefly yesterday. "Hey, vampire."

 **(A/N: HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me I promise to update soon! MWAHAHA! And sorry I know the font changed there I tried to change it but I couldn't.)**


End file.
